


Leo died in enstars

by Revieu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the close encounters cards, I feel the inspiration for my first ship FIC, Izumi is the rich kid with everything sort of kid but can’t leave kind of character, M/M, Unrelated title but ok, alien Leo, all I did was look at Leo and think, i still don’t know how to tag rip, trigger warning? Izumi THINKS about jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieu/pseuds/Revieu
Summary: Take his hand and he’d see the world?





	Leo died in enstars

How far does the sky reach? 

Farther than you can imagine really. Haven’t space agencies found over 100 billion ghost planets in one Milky Way? Aren’t there more galaxies that shine brighter than each other? More than you could ever imagine. When you’re done, you never really are. 

We’re just one small... habitual planet with tons of species over flowing about almost every inch. 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, 7 billion people....

He’s in just one small room. Not really allowed to interact with much of humanity.

It gets him thinking,

“Am I really alone?” The ashen teen quietly whispers to himself as he plays with the curtains of his room, staring into the glistening night sky.

There’s probably too many micro organisms to count in his room. Surely he can’t be alone. How many beings reside in those billions of planets? Billions of galaxies? Billions of stars...

Perhaps he truly is alone? Restricted from going outside, not being able to have social interaction with anyone but his family, maids or butlers...

He’s alone.

Izumi Sena is alone and there’s nothing he can do about it. Izumi let out a shattered sigh before collapsing back on to his bed and picking up a stuffed toy that was given to him as a child.

How long has the teen been kept here? Obviously not long, of course he went out side but it was like his bodyguard was walking a dog. Only 3 rounds around the park and back to the dreaded prison. 

Izumi comes from a rich family. His mother is downright scared of ‘my son’s mind being soiled’ therefore she forbid Izumi from any interaction from outside.

He was homeschooled, and barely had the energy to remember the names of the maids or butlers.

Visually he didn’t look lonely, with all these helpers that were inhumanly kind. but he truly was. 

He didn’t have the energy to wake up in the mornings anymore, even with the bells. It was never a happy or sweet welcoming home. But a cage the felt of stone and smelt like steel.

“Kuma-kun. Will I ever change?” He says to the bear then sighs. Who was he kidding? Teddy Bears can’t talk...

Izumi kisses his teeth and jumps off his bed to leave his room. The hallways are long and the rooms that mirrored each other were scaringly empty. The ashen teen makes his way to the balcony to get a breath of air like he always does before he sleeps.

Summer nights are the coolest aren’t they? Clean air fills your lungs while cool breezes skins your face. The shimmers of stars shine Izumi’s cryan orbs and reflect his pale skin. 

Izumi sighs, marching to the end of the rails. If he jumped from such a high point of the mansion then wouldn’t his problems be solved..? But then again if he wanted to then he would’ve done it along time ago.

He leans on the rail, and looks up into the sky, smiling at his own thoughts. Maybe someone will save him from this dreaded prison? His marriage was already assigned to a daughter of another wealthy family.. he doesn’t know them or wants to, maybe someone will just magically appear and get him out of here.

“Hey god, if you’re really out there give me a sign and get me out of here.” Izumi scoffs at his own proposal.

If god loved everyone he wouldn’t be suffering. Perhaps it’ll come one day... that seems like forever or never really.

Izumi leans back up, twisting his heel towards the opposite direction. “It’s not happening.“ he tells himself. 

“Uchuu! seaweed hair!!” A unknown voice calls out to Izumi.

GOD IS REAL? In shock Izumi turns towards a voice.

At first, from all the books he read about religion, God is described to be a being that cannot be compared to human kind.. 

“I heard you mumblin’ about god or something and came to check? Hey! Don’t look at me like that!” The being speaks again, ah no it’s not god. 

It... or he. Had ginger hair, brighter than the sky right now, emerald eyes that glimmered like the stars. He’s short, but looked around Izumi’s age. He was also... floating..?

“Buu. Humans are so boring, I thought you’d be fun since you were asking god about something. Y’know not a lot of people talk about him these days! But you turned out to be a statue when I came wahahahaha! How interesting~★” it laughed out loud. Very loudly. Probably got the attention of a maid or butler right now.

“What are you?” Izumi asks in a hushed voice.

“I’m Leo Tsukinaga! From up, up above! I came to earth cuz I was bored but it’s not proving anything right now.” ‘Leo’ lets out a depressed sigh landing on the mansion’s balcony with a jump.

Izumi furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. Is Leo some extreme chunni or is he actually an alien? 

“Say... are you bored too?” The gingered male walks up to Izumi, “lonely? Sad? Whatever? Wow for such a hunk you could easily fix that!” 

What kind of nonsense was Leo spouting out? Izumi could barely comprehend half of what this guy was saying. 

“But if such a hottie is asking for a Devine being’s help then your issues are beyond help! Ah.. just thinking about them is giving me a flood of inspiration! Don’t tell me just yet!” He adds, walking towards the ashen teen. 

Izumi was left breathless. For an alien, Leo looked pretty cute... 

His eyeshape is unique, his fangs poked out of his mouth when he smiled.. and that smile with such a relaxed yet personality so far made him look smug. His child like remarks.. that really.. fit his cute persona...

..Ah no what is he thinking. He doesn’t even know him. 

“You must be bored.. like me! Say, should we both venture together? You look like the locked up kind of kid that wishes to be out side! How interesting~” Convinced with his assumption, Leo hums. Holding a hand out to the teen. “Come with me and you won’t be lonely anymore! Promise~” The ginger gave the grey haired boy a closed eyed smile. It made Leo shine and sparkle some how leaving Izumi slightly agape. 

Izumi couldn’t tell if this was some ugly joke or it’s genuine. Would this Leo really solve his problems? Finally he dreamed of going to the ocean for as long as he could remember, was it this easy to gain?

Take his hand and he’d see the world?

Unconsciously, Izumi took Leo’s hand, making Leo exclaim in excitement. “woohoo! I promise it’ll never be boring around with me, we’ll rejoice, make songs together, see the stars~ you can see my ship and even travel space together! there’ll never be a dull moment around me~”

Izumi was thrown off by his promise. “Are you serious?” As soon as he asked that, from a distance you could hear some screaming “Master Sena? Where are you?!” It scared Izumi, so he went closer to Leo who took him in both hands. 

“Im as serious as serious could ever be! Now let’s~go” lifting Izumi in a bridal, Leo jumped off from the balcony with him.


End file.
